Radiating Resonance
by Lilah Whitlock
Summary: NEW SUMMARY: When a new girl moves to Death City, she intrigues Soul. Realizing that she's losing her partner and crush, Maka is ready to win him back. And... WHAT'S UP WITH HE NEW GIRL'S STOMACH?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hello.**

**You know me. Lilah Whitlock.**

**After my insanely weird story 'Resonance' was published, I decided that I'll end it. I mean come on. It's crazily wierd and sick to write a Twilight and Soul Eater crossover. Bella and Evans? Please.**

**So, now I'm writing a full Soul Eater fic, but not the typical SoulxMaka, or KidxMaka, or CronaxMaka. Hell no!**

**I'm writing a story about how Soul met his true love. And it's not Maka. Hope you enjoy!**

**Lilah**


	2. Chapter 1: New Girl

**Soul 'Eater' Evans POV**

"Soul! Wake up, lazy ass!" a very familiar voice screeched through the door and I groaned. Seriously Maka?

"SOUL! COME ONE OR WE'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I groaned again and yelled back,

"FINE!" I murmured nonsense while getting up from my bed and dressing in my usual brown pants, my orange shirt with my signature soul on and my leather jacket. I put on my handband also; there's no way in hell I would go anywhere without it. I exited my room and searched for Maka, who was standing at the doorstep with her hands on her hips and a frown plastered on her face. I just walked past her and continued my way downstairs to my bike.

My meister, Maka Albarn, and I were partners for a long time now. Both of us are 17 now, well, I'm 18 but nevermind. I am a Death Scythe but there are as many Kishins as before and we have more missions which are rather difficult. Sometimes, Maka is bossy and sometimes too emotional, like with Crona. The guy, or girl, was a traitor and she welcomed him with wide arms! I just sighed 'Fuck it' and left her in her little La La land, where everything is happy and pink. As for Crona, he/she is living with Marie and Stein.

As we drove to school, Maka was chattering about how lazy and stupid I am, but I simply ignored her. I grew used to her blabbering and learned to shut off completely. After a while, we finally arrived at the DWMA and I saw many students. We walked slowly, I on the cool way as always and Maka on her jumpy-girly way. We saw our usual gang: Black*Star and Tsubaki, Patty, Liz and Kid.

Through the time, Kid learned to control his OCD, which I was grateful for. He finally realized that there are more important things than symmetry, but he has his moments. Everyone grew up so fast. Kid's stripes were now connected and he was happy abou it. He had an arm securely around Patty's waist, who was looking at us and smiling. Patty also grew more mature. She wasn't so obssessed with giraffes, but like Kid, she has her moments. Liz was looking approvlingly at them and smiling at the happy couple. Black*Star was still himself; in all ways. he was still yelling, but like Patty, he is more mature. Tsubaki hadn't changed a bit. She was still the gentle, motherly oriented soul she always was, and I have a feeling that won't change.

I myself grew a couple of inches taller, being now 6'1'', and my white hair longer, my bangs casually swept around my head. My thin black headband dissapeard in my hair and it seemed like my hair is satnding like this all the time. My face lost that fat it had and is now more angular. I glanced at Maka and sighed.

She grew taller also, her hair longer, but stll flat as a board. How is that even possible for someone being so flat? Her attitude just worsened, like she was constantly PMSing. Grr, and I'm living with her.

"GUYS! YOUR BLACK*STAR IS HERE AND APPROVES YOUR PRESENCE!" I rolled my eyes at him and grinned. He grinned back and we clapped our hands in our greeting. The others also said their 'hellos' and we started talking.

"Guys, you heard the news?" Tsubaki said. I raised a brow,

"What news?"

"Well, as I heard from my father, we will have a new student is our age abd she's a Mesiter." Kid said.

"_She_?"

"Yeah, she's a girl. I can't wait to meet her! I've been this excited for the whole weekend or so!" Patty said and Liz nodded in agreement.

"I BET SHE ISN'T AS GOOD AS ME! HAHAHAH!" Tsubaki sighed and smiled weakly in apology. I nodded my head and we heard the bell ring. We moved slowly to our Crescent Moon class, and Stein was there, sitting on hiss sewed up chair, a cigarette in his mouth and the sun reflecting in his glasses, his eyes dissapearing.

I sat on my usual place, Maka on one side, her head burried deep in a book, and Patty and Kid on the toher. Above me were Jaqueline, Kim, Liz, Black*Star, and below me were Ox, Black*Star and Kirlik.

"Okay kids, welcome." Steins bored voice echoed through the class and the talking stopped.

"As you probably now, we have a new student. Please, come in and introduce yourself." as soon as he said this, a girl waltzed in and i heard gasps.

The girl was absolutely beautiful.

She had long, raven black hair, blacker than Tsubaki's and longer also, cascading down her back and around her shoulders. She had big eyes in a strange icy blue color. They were cold and uninetersted a strange spark in them as she glazed over our class. In a moment, our eyes met and I felt a strange current runing down my spine. The feeling was both weird and enjoyable. Then she spoke,

"Helo. My name is Cataleya Widow and I'm 18 years old. I moved here from Mexico City and my parents died when I was nine years old so don't ask me about them. I lived with my uncle ever since. When I was 15, my uncle told me that I was a meister, a Scythe Meister to be more specific and he traind me for a while. Then he decided to send me here. Apart from this, I'm not a goth or an emo and I actually enjoy the presenc of others and I'm very outgoing, but it was a long journey from Mexico City to Nevada. So excuse my uninterested gaze." she said in a musical voice and smiled, revealing pearl white teeth.

"Questions?" she said and I saw a few raised arms.

"You." she pointed at Tsubaki and I glanced up.

"Your name is Cataleya, right' Does that name have any meaning?" Cataleya smiled,

"Yes it has. it's a very rare species of the Orchid and grows only in Columbia and the rainforest. It was my mothers favourite flower. What is your name?"

"Tsubaki."

"_The scentless flower."_

_"_Exactly_." _Tsubaki smiled and I couldn't help but smile too and I saw Cataleya smiling as she continued answering questions.

"Cataleya, do you have any desire to find a partner? A weapon partner?" Stein asked and Cataleya's once amused face dissapeard and was replaced with the cold mask as she replied,

"Of course. I grew tired of living and fighting on my own. It's...lonely." she said after a few minutes. Stein nodded and dissmised class. I saw Tsubaki walking hurriedly to cataleya as she exited the room.

"Cataleya!" she yelled. Cataleya turned and I saw her questioning gaze.

"Yes?"

"Wait for us! I want to introduce you to my friends!" cataleya smiled and nodded and while she walked, I looked at the rest of her.

She was wearing skinny jeans with black heels, and a faded jacket with rolled up sleeves over a tight shirt. She had a nice figure, curvy but yet slim and a nice filled out chest are. The size of her breasts rivaled Patty's. She had long, slender legs and she was walking gracefully. Whent they arrived she was standing close to me and I could smell her flowerly scent.

"Guys, this is Cataleya," Tsubaki motioned to her and she smiled," Cataleya, these are Black*Star, my meister..."

"Oh, you're a weapon?" Tsubaki smiled proudly at Cataleya who looked awed.

"Yes, I'm a chain scythe. Black*Star is my meister and these are Kid and his weapons Patty and Liz."

"You have two?" Cataleya asked Kid who nodded,

"Yes. Because I'm a fan of..."

"Symmetry." Cataleya finished and smiled at Kid who smiled back in amazement. Then she looked at us.

"And who would you be, little girl?" she asked Maka and I saw the gang barely contained their laughter. Maka blushed.

"I'm 17." Cataleya looked confused.

"Really? Well, I thought you're a lot yunger but nevermind. What's your name?" she asked again.

"Maka Albarn, Scythe Mesiter." Cataleya's gaze dropped on mine and I smiled. She smiled back.

"Hello, guy-with-shark-teeth. do you have a similiar name?" I laughed,

"Actually, no. My name is Soul eater, but they call me Soul. I'm a weapon." cataleya giggeld,

"What a specific name. I like it. Your Mesiter is...?" she trailed off and her face looked dissapointed as I motioned with my thumb to maka.

"Oh the little girl..Pity. I would like you to be my partner but I'm not the kind of girls who steal. Never mind.." In that moment, while I was watching her face set in a frown, I wished I was a free weapon. but I couldn't do that to Maka. She's very sensitive about men. Sometimes it annoys me to no end but..ah well.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, right? It was wonderful meeting you guys. Bye." she said with a little wave and turned to leave. We watched her dissapear in the crowd and we started our report on the first impression.

"Well, I like her. She seems kind and has a nice sense of symmetry. I can't believe I will say this, but I'm looking forward to tomorrow." Kid said with a shrug of his shoulders and his hand warpped aroun Patty's waist again.

"I like her too! She seems funny!" Patty said and snuggeld closer to Kid.

"Well, she seems okay. I don't think she's a traitor." Liz's Brooklyn side spoke. Tsubaki smiled dreamily and we knew she liked Cataleya too, and was looking forward on switching recipies.

"She seems cool." I said simply and everybody chuckeld at my reference of her being col. All eyes were now set on Maka.

"I don't like her." she said gruffly and our eyes popped out.

"WHAT?!" we yelled.

"Come one you're kidding." liz said.

"I'm not."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you dislike her?"

"She called me little girl when it's obvious I'm 17!" she yelled after a few minutes. In the meanwhile, Black*Star appeard and said calmly,

"No offense, but a person as flat as you are, everybody would mistake you for a little girl Maka." maka puffed and Maka chopped him. In a instant, Black*Star was lying in a poll of blood gushing from his head as Tsubaki hovered over him worriedly.

"Soul let's go." she said and literally dragged me away. I huffed and jerked my hand away and walked on my own. She seemed to angry to actually notice that, and he stare was fixed away from me. I turned slightly and saw Cataleya waving. I waved back but Maka ignored her and I saw cataleya's face reflecting hurt before she shrugged it off.

As we arrived at our apartment, maka slammed her bedroom door and I was alone in the living room. I sat on the couch and wished Blair was back, but no, she HAD to marry that idiot from the bar. I can't believe she decided on monogamy.

While I was drifting off to sleep, I kept thinking about a girl with black hair and icy eyes.

Cataleya, the rare Orchid.


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Into It

**Cataleya 'Cat' Widow's POV**

"Come on Cataleya! Wield it faster!" Stein yelled at me and I huffed but did as he said. My hands already started to hurt and I couldn't feel my fingers, but I knew I had my duties and I respected that. After a couple of minutes wielding the black Scythe, I finally got the presmission to rest. I sighed and plopped down on the floor, massaging my aching fingers. The black Scythe glowed and returned briskly to human, Mr. Spirit Albarn, father of the little girl, Maka. Spirit was a humorus person, always smiling and I liked him a lot. Stein was creepy as hell but still, he was one of my favourite teachers.

"Good job Cataleya. You're a really good Mesiter already." Spirit said and I smiled and saw Stein nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, but I still don't have a partner." I said and hung my head. I was really stressed abou that, mostly because Soul was Maka's weapon.

After yesterday, I loved the gang already. I still had to meet Black*Star and Tsubaki warned me abou his personality, but I was still excited to meet him. Patty, Liz and Kid were also great. I loved Kid's sense for symmetry, Liz's fashion sense and Patty's childish behaviour. Tsubaki was so soft and gentle, she was like a second mom.

Maka seemed to be a pretty good person, from what I've seen from distance while introducing myself, but when I spoke to her, well, let's say she wasn't what I expected.

She was cute when blushing, but when speaking...She was looking at me like she was better than me and like I'm not from the greatest circle to be with. That annoyed me to no end.

Soul, on the other side, was amazing. I loved his name and his nickname. It was so unique, being called Soul Eater when you actually 'eat' souls is pretty awesome isn't it? He seemed liek a kind person and from the distance I could see the tension between him and his Mesiter. He often seemed irritated by her but mostly he tried to ignore her. The incident with the bike was stil fresh in my memory.

The little girl was watching me like I killed her father and mother, but well, she had them! Both! Just separated, that's all.

"We will find you one. I think I already have one on my mind." Stein said and looked at Spirit pointedly and Spirit immediately smiled and nodded.

"We'll need to ask Maka first.."

"Ask Maka for what?"

"To let Soul be your partner. The wavelenght between them is weakening and I see that Soul is constantly stressed with Maka. He said to me that she's behaving like a 'bossy brat' No offense Spirit." Stein said and Spirited huffed and turned his head away. He clearly didn't like Soul that much. but on the other side, Stein had great thinking of him. I smiled,

"Thank you Stein-sensei and Death Scythe-sensei. I appreciate it." I said bowing a little and when I nearly left I heard them,

"Cataleya, call me Stein."

"And me Spirit." the two men said and I smiled, nodding my head and exiting the room. I bumped into someone and fell on the floor. I looked up and saw a boy with strange spiky blue hair and green eyes. His attire was typical for a assasin, with short pants, a sleeveless shirt with a black scarf or whatever that is and sneakers. The sneakers were weird and he had really cool arm extras, which went up to his elbow. he looked pretty ninja-sih.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked in a deep voice and I grinned and nodded, jumping up and duting myself off. I looked at him again and smiled,

"Hello, Black*Star. My name is Cataleya and I'm new here. nice to meet you." he looked at me suspiciously,

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, it's simply impossible _not _to know who you are. Like it's written all over your face." I stated and he grinned and yelled,

"YAHOI! YOUR GOD APPROVES OF YOU!" I giggled. So this is his personality? The need to surpass God? I actually believe in God and have great respect for him, but someimes I trul yask myself why did he do this to me if he loves all humans?

"Well, shall we find your gang?" I asked and he smiled,

"BLACK*STAR LIKES YOUR IDEA! LET'S GO TO OUR GANG!"

"Our?"

"WELL, SURE! YOU ARE NOW A PART OF THE SOUL EATER GANG!"

"you named you gang the 'Soul Eater' gang?" I asked.

"WELL, YES! SOUL'S NAME IS VERY COOL AND FIts PERFECTLY!"

"You know, you can stop yelling, I hear you perfectly." I sai matter of factly and he laughed whole heartedly. I laughed with him and together we made our way to his gang. Surprisingly, they were at the basketball field, playing. I saw Tsubaki and I literally ran to her.

"Hey Tsubaki!" I yelled and she turned around and smiled,

"Cataleya! Hey! Oh, I see you met Black*Star." she sighed. I smiled,

"Yeah, when you look past his loud voice and sel-centered personality, he's actually quite cool." Tsubaki looked relieved but I heard a snort. I turned to see Maka eyeing me.

"Hello Maka. How are you?" she just snorted again and looked away. I looked at the others and they smiled apologetically. The girl irritated me and I said loud enough for her to hear,

"Well then, be a bitch." The others laughed and Maka looked surprised in my using of this language.

"How inappropiate." she huffed and this time I snorted,

"Yeah, then ignore it Missy." I said and turned to the others. It wa shot, and luckily, I was dresses aproppiate to the weather and occasion. I had some cotton shorts and a plain white sleeveless top with matching All*Star Converse. I loved them! They're my favourite foot-wear apart of my heels.

"Hey Cat, wanna play?" Soul asked me and I raised a brow.

"Cat?" he looked sheepish for a moment before replying,

"Well, we figured that your name is pretty long and we thought that Cat would be a cute nickname." I smiled at his reply and Patty jumped in,

"Yeah and you look like a cute kitty!" Kid smiled and kissed her temple and I smiled at the two. They were so cute together!

"So, are you game?" Soul asked again and I nodded,

"You can bet on it."

"Great then. You, Tsubaki and Black*Star are in one team, and me, Kid and Liz are in the other. deal?"

"What, Patty doesn't play?"

"No, she says she's kinda sick of it but she's the referee."

"Maka...?" AKA Ms. Bitch.

"She hates basketball." soul said and I saw his brows furrowing,

"That or she just doesn't get it." I said and he laughed.

"Well then let's play."

We were playing till the sun was down did I mention how the sun looks sleepy when the day ends' it drools and his eyes are half closed.

We finished, and Soul's team beat us and I was still arguing.

"Come one, you hadn't 32 points!"

"Yeah we had." Soul replied chuckling.

"You are so unfair." I huffed and crossed my arms and he just laughed,

"Or you are just a sore loser." I looked at him and he looked back. After a few minutes I gave up,

"Maybe." the gang laughed and after a time I joined in. We were chatting carelessly while walking on the nearly empty streets and I looked at the sky and sa the moon and shuddered. Soul looked up too,

"Yeah, the moon is kinda creepy."

"It has a rape face." I replied and he laughed. I looked back at the moon and he was grinning a bloody grin. When I was in front of my apartment I said bye to the others. I entered my suite and plopped down on the sofa, eating some dinner later.

When I was getting ready for bed, I thought again about Soul.

I had a impression that he wasn't laughing very often, by the looks the gang would give him every time he laughed. They looked happy and relieved, but maka looked like she just ate a lemon. Her face was scrunched into a unsatisfied grimace. i did my best to ignore her.

his appereance alone was breathtaking.

he had that unusual white hair with bangs swept around his forehead with a thin headband and his face was angular. his eyes were the most surprising thing.

They were crimson.

Like blood. But that didn't boher me. They were beautiful, just like him.

Whoa, what?

Did I just say he's beautiful? Well...I'm saying the truth.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello, Cataleya here, can I help you?" I said and there was silence.

Then the call ended. I was staring at the phone strangely, but then shrugged and layed down on my bad.

I closed my eyes and drfited into another nightmare.


	4. Chapter 3: Getting Closer

**Soul 'Eater' Evans POV**

Cataleya seemed very fun to be around with, and she proved that with the days and hours spent with us. Her sense for humor is refreshing, and it's a nice escape from the boring phrases going around Death City lately. Everyone loved her, Tsubaki especially, but Maka tried to avoid her as much as possible. Seemingly, she didn't like Cataleya at all, and was slightly irritated by her name. Maybe she was just jealous that Maka's name is an angram from 'Kama' meaning 'Scythe' and Cataleya 'flower'? Yesterday after school, while I was making some dinner, Maka was quetioning me,

"What's up with the new girl?"

"You mean Cataleya?"

"Yes, what's up with her?"

"What do you mean with that?" I asked, my brow rising in question at her open insult.

"Well, she's hanging around you and following you like a lost puppy. I mean, she's everyday with you."

"Do you have a poblem with that?" I asked, challanging her into a fight. Maka knew her boundaries but lately she was crossing them and I knew that something was indeed wrong with her. Maka looked slightly taken aback by my blunt reply, but wasted no time in recovering.

"Well, yes, I have. Who wouldn't be irritated with a new girl hanging around your best friends _and _her partner?"

"A grown up woman who knows not to prejudice people because of their actions." I reply snarkily and she gasped,

"Are you implying that I'm childish?" she asks, seemingly insulted. I feel guilty for a brief moment, but that guilt dissapeard with her next words,

"Oh, then why are you still with me then? Go find yourself a better partner, who's willing to wash your clothes, wake you up and make your breakfast because obviously I'm not good enought for that!" she yelled at me and I stood there dumbfounded. What was she talking about?"

"Are you completely insane? You come here and lecture me about Lucia's closeness to us and her friendship, and then backfire with something as stupid as that? You changed Maka. I miss the bookworm I knew before, but you're nothing like her." I said and stomped out of the kitchen, leaving a gaping Maka in the kitchen. I enter my neat room and sit on the bench near the window. I watch the nightlife of Death City, as the 'Rape Faced' moon shone on the nearly empty streets. There were a few people, but merely whores and drunk guys, waiting for their drink and possibly new victim of their harassment.

I spent another few minutes before glancing at the clock and seeing it read 23:14, I decided it was time for bed. I have school tomorrow anyways, and I don't want Maka yelling at me for being a 'lazy ass' as she puts it. I quickly change and brush my teeth. I see Maka waiting for me but I try to ignore her, and I was succeding, but she stopped me on the way back to my room,

"Soul, I'm sorry. I'm just tired, that's all." I watch her, and I can see there is some sincerity in her eyes and I nod,

"It's okay Maka. Go back to sleep." I said and closed the door behind me. I turned the lights off and lay down, closing my eyes and drifting into another dreamless night.

I woke up sweaty and breathing heavily as I spun my head around. I strightened in the bed and clutched my forehead, wiping the drops of seat away as my breathing calmed. The nightmare I had last night was nothing compared to the ones I had.

I was in the middle of a clearing, and there were bloody bodies everywhere, their blue souls floating in the night. They were like little lamp, brightning everything around me. I turned around, looking for someone, and I gasped as I recognized some bodies.

Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty and Liz.

I was horrified! Who on Earth would do this monstrous act? I looked around again, but all I could see were some dark shilloutese, one standing and obviously yelling, and the other, the smaller one, was on the floor, shoulders shaking. Was she crying?

Suddenly, the shilloutese started to lighten, but just as they were lightened enough to see their faces, I woke up.

I sighed while getting up and dressing myself. I went into the kitchen and quickly grabbed an apple, yelling out,

"Maka, come on school!" Soon, a stumbling Maka came out from her room, dressed and doing her pigtails.

"I can't believe you're earlier than me." I heard her mutter but pretended like I didn't hear her. I have better to do than to get Maka Chopped for taunting her. I just sighed and together we exited the apartment and walked to school. I wanted time to think about my strange dream.

The figures were dark, but I coould see a glimpse of black hair when it started lightening up. Although, I couldn't place why was it was so familiar. I sighed again and I looked in front of me, and seeing the school coming in view, I quickened my pace and we arrived. I heard Maka breathing heavily but I hadn't time to check on her. Somehow, I couldn't wait to see Cataleya

And there she was.

She was laughing with Tsubaki, while Black*Star's head was in her lap and Tsubaki lovingly carresing it. Kid and Patty were above them, sitting on a bench under the shadows of the tree. Liz was away, talking with a tall musculine guy. They seemed to enjoy each other's presence. Cataleya was leaned on the bench in a plain white dress with thin straps holding it on her shoulders and her black hair swayed in the air as the breeze carresed her locks.

Jeez, I sound like a lovesick writer.

Anyways, Cataleya looked up and when she saw us she waved and smiled. I smiled back and looked beind me, seeing Maka furrowing her brows in displeasure. We went to the gang and they greeted us.

"Hey!" Cataleya said first, smiling brightly and waving to maka. Whatever Maka's reaction was, Lucia's face darkened and her eyes shone with something undescribeable. I shrugged it off and talked with Kid about school.

Yes, lately Mr. Lazy Ass started learning and was pretty smart. Take that, Maka.

"Hey, Kid, what was Stein talking about yesterday?" Kid thought for a moment, then lifted his finger and replied,

"He said that today he will try to find a partner for Lucia. He said he had someone in interest, and is now doing on finding a replacement for the left meister. He's doing a pretty good job, since I saw a couple of boys waiting in front of his office. They seemed decent enough." he shrugged and I was surprised that after a few weeks since Lucia came, she already getting a partner. Somehow, this though filled me with deadly and venomous jelaousy. That was weird, mainly because I wasn't the jelaous type, but something about Cataleya lured me in. Is it her hair? her weird eyes. Her face that lookes so happy, but distant and sad at the same time?

I stared at her and I saw a shadow across her face as her eyes hardened,

"Well, hello to you too, Maka." I turned around and saw Maka completely ignoring her. This reaction made me angry and I swore that she has a problem. Maka looked at Lucia for a moment, before replying,

"Hello." Cataleya rolled her eyes and looked away. Her facial expression became soft again, and her eyes were the same as before; shining and smiling. I was wondering how does she manage to change her face so quickly without barely anybody noticing it? Is it a gift? Or a burden?

Cataleya got slowly up and excused herself,

"Where are you going?" I asked and she turned around briefly, and I catched a glimpse of the distant person again.

"To the bathroom." she meekly replied before heading away.

"She's been acting like this for a few days now." Liz suddenly said and all heads turned to her.

"What do you mean, Sis?" Patty said and Liz sighed.

"This distant. I would often watch her during clases. Before class, she's all smiley and funny, laughing and cracking jokes. But as soon as the class would start, her face would darken, and she would look hrough the window, completely ignoring the class. She stays sometimes five minutes after the end of class, and she could probabl stay there all day if I don't startle her for a second." Liz said her voice growing more curious as she finished her speech.

"What's wrong with her?", Maka's shrill voice said as she rolled her eyes, "Such a Drama Queen. Always in the spotlight. Pathetic." she finished sneering and turned to leave.

"What's wrong with _her_?" Liz asked, rising a brow and poitning at Maka. I sighed.

"If I only knew."

**Maka Albarn's POV**

I stomped away from the gang and walked furiously inside the building, pushing other students around and ignoring their protests. I was so mad! Like someone engraved that feeling in my heart, along with hatred and swallowed me completely!

I never was a person destinied to hate someone. I always had enough love for everyone, and I gave tha without protest. But now, a plain girl comes and suddenly I hate her. Did I have a reason?

Plenty.

First, it was her looks. She looked like somebody from a magazine, a nice filled out body with raven hair and beautiful eyes. She looked like a typical Italian girl, with all the mystery in package. She was tall, higher than me, could walk normally in high heeled shoes and was graceful, like her name described her.

Second, it was her smile. Like she could have anybody she wanted. With one simple smile, she got the hearts from my best friends, including my weapon.

That's why I hated her the most.

A plain girl comes to the DWMA, introduces herself and after a few weeks, Soul is amazed by her together with the gang. She is already a part of it, she's in all of our activities, such as basketball, although I hate it. She seemed funny and enthsiastic. But Liz was right.

Sometimes, the Loving Princess turned into the Ice Queen.

I saw her face. I saw how her features would change in mere seconds. Her attitude, her stance. Her eyes hardened and the blue depths turned into cold ice, brows furrowed and a shadow over her face. Her voice was cold and brisk, making me shudder.

Yes, I was afraid of the Ice Queen.

Oh, how I missed the old times! The times when Kid was still freaking out because of symmetry and his hair, when Patty was still breaking a paper giraffe's neck. When Liz was completely scared of everything bigger than her, and Tsubaki still concentrated on me.

I missed Soul's attention he would give me everytime I was hurt.

Sure, he still worries, but not in the extent as before. Maybe it was a bad idea telling him that he doesn't need to protect me. Now, all he does is changing into a weapon and doing Soul Resonance.

I huffed when I nentered the Girl's Bathroom.

I saw her.

The Loving Princess.

The ice Queen.

Cataleya was standing in front of the mirror, her eyes glued on her reflection. I couldn't hold my anger anymore.

"Shallow much?" I said, venom dripping from every word. Strangely, she wasn't startled, she simply replied,

"Prejudice." she said and turned to face me with her cold eyes. I swallowed the urge to flinch back as her stone hard gaze analyzed my face. I stepped closer,

"Well, are you watching your face to see something new?" _Miss Perfect _I added to myself as I watched her with narrow eyes. To my surprise, she chuckeld,

"Nobody's perfect. That rule works for me too, Maka." she said sighing and making her way to the exit.

"Well, nobody likes you! They're just with you because they pity you!" I yelled in a pathetic way to anger her. She turned to me, her face softened again and I gasped as a turmoil of emotions were evident in her eyes,

"I never expected to be liked. And you shouldn't try to make yourself believe in your own lies. It's unhealthy." she said and dissapeard. I stood there for a moment or two dumfounded and I growled as I made my way to the class. I sat on my usual place, next to Soul and three seats away from Cataleya. I glanced at her and saw her really staring through the window, her eyes lost.

Then, Stein-sensei came in,

"Class! You already know Cataleya. Wave, Cataleya." Cataleya chuckeld but did as said and the class waved awkwardly back, "it's been a few weeks since Cataleya joined us and she needs a prtner. I already saw her training and I must say, she's doing a great job in wielding scythes'. But, as we know, we have only one Scythe, a Death Scythe to b exact. Wave Soul." Soul chuckeld and waved. The girls quealed and I saw Cataleya roll her eyes. That kind off caught me off guard. Wasn't she supposed to be swooning?

"So, Shinigami-sama and I decided, it would be best if Cataleya and Soul are partners." Silence. I comprehended the words in my head and shrieked,

"WHAT! NO WAY!" I looked at Stein, who was watching me strangely as he wrote the lesson on the board

_Resonance Level 4_

"Maka, you okay? you kinda made an outburst. Is something wrong?" he asked bored looking at me through his glasses and I blushed, drowning in my emberassment. I heard a few chuckels and Cataleya shaking her head and mutterin,

"Stupid girl."

On lunch, I saw Cataleya and Soul talking together and walking outside, followed by the gang. I ran quietly after them and saw them sitting together at the same place as in the morning, and Cataleya and Soul were leaning against each others backs. Their looked so peaceful as they were both quiet, just sometimes Soul asking something random and Cataleya would laugh and reply. Then I saw it.

Their souls.

Unlike mine, Cataleya's soul was ice blue, like her eyes, and was also sarcastic, but extremely powerful, from what I could see. Soul's was larger too, also more powerful and I could see the resonating lines pulling them together.

Oh, no!

My daydream in class was slowly coming true.

I need to stop the resonance before it's too late!

I need to do something that would make Soul and the others hate Cataleya so she can dissapear!

Because, Soul is and always will be MINE!


End file.
